battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nononsensecapeesh/My MicroBots - CE Bison
This is CE Bison (originally named Cutting Edge), built from the chassis of a motorbike with the wheels re-positioned at the sides. Unfortunately, this made it very heavy and cumbersome and easy to topple over. The wheels were originally only attached to the body work which was easy to tear off (and still is), taking the wheels with it so I redesigned the wheels so that they had an axle. The extended static arm was very narrow, making construction and mounting of the blade very difficult. The blade was originally a cog with spare parts as makeshift teeth that came off very easily. I redesigned the weapon mount using parts from a Chinook Helicopter and used the rotor-blades for the weapon itself. I originally intended to use just one of the rotor blades but after struggling to find a use for the other one, I eventually decided to use both. I then discovered that the blades were mounted too low and kept impacting the lower chassis of Cutting Edge so they are now mounted higher. Unfortunately, this reduced the effectiveness of the blades on an opponent so Cutting Edge is now a box-wedge design with the blades mounted horizontally on the front wedge. I have since built Slicasaurus, a 2nd and more successful attempt at a vertical spinner. Cutting Edge now has a top-mounted srimech and I also tried to fit a pair of side-mounted srimechs but decided against that as it can self-right effectively just using the blades. The robot has been redesigned with large and powerful lifter similar to Toro, hence the renaming. My MicroBots Performance: Season 1.0: * Lost to Speed Demon and Vampire Bat Fangs in Round 1, along with MEGA Scooper Fought in Battle for 9th place * Lost to Rampant and Tyrannical Leader in Round 1, along with Levitator Season 2.0: Fought in Qualifying Annihilator * Beat MEGA Scooper in Round 1, along with Brutal Destruction, FlatlineD Destroyer, Levitator and Slicasaurus * Beat Slicasaurus in Round 2, along with Brutal Destruction, FlatlineD Destroyer and Levitator * Lost to Brutal Destruction, FlatlineD Destroyer and Levitator in Round 3 Main Competition * Beat (4) Hunk of Junk in Round 1, along with (10) Aries * Lost to (2) Crusher Deluxe and (11) Tyrannical Leader Fought in Battle for 9th Place *Beat Levitator in Round 1, along with (1) S.A.K and MEGA Scooper * Beat (1) S.A.K in Round 2, along with MEGA Scooper * Lost to MEGA Scooper in Final Universal MicroBots Performance: Season 1.0: * Beat Razer in Round of 96 * Beat Sir Mouse Knight in Round of 48 * Beat Dantomkia in Round of 24 * Lost to StreamlineD Destroyer in Round of 12 * Lost to Crusher Deluxe , along with Son of Pit Thing in Losers' Rumble Fought in Battle for 9th to 12th place * Lost to Smasher, Son of Pit Thing and Double Trouble in Round 1 (12th Overall) Season 2.0: (Ranked 11th) *Beat Mr Psycho in Round of 108, along with 8645T Ox Tre *Fought Rehsurc '''and '''SLB '''in Round of 72 ''' CE1.jpg CE2.jpg IMG_1020.jpg IMG_1137.JPG IMG_1460.jpg IMG 1550.jpg Category:Blog posts